Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Recently, functions of a mobile terminal tend to be diversified. For instance, the diversified functions include a function of data and audio communication, a function of photographing and video-making through a camera, a function of audio recording, a function of music file play through a speaker system, a function of outputting an image or video to a display unit, and the like. A prescribed terminal is further equipped with an electronic game play function or performs a multimedia player function. Particularly, a recent mobile terminal is able to receive multicast signals for providing visual contents such as a broadcast, a video, a television program and the like.
Since a recently popular wearable device of a watch or glass type is worn on a part of a user's body, its portability is advantageously convenient. Since a wearable device is always exposed out of a body, a user can be easily aware whether a counterpart currently wears the wearable device.
Having confirmed that a counterpart currently wears a wearable device, a user may make a request for a data sharing between wearable devices. For instance, in order to enable a data sharing between wearable devices, a user can perform manipulations such as activation of a Bluetooth module of a user's wearable device, selection of a counterpart wearable device to be paired with the user's wearable device, selection of data to be shared with the counterpart wearable device, and the like.
However, it may take a considerable time until Bluetooth is turned on (e.g., a time taken to call a menu for activating Bluetooth). And, it may also take a considerable time to select data for a sharing (e.g., a time taken to select a photo to be sent to a counterpart from a photo list). Thus, it may considerably cause inconvenience to a user desiring to attempt a data sharing.
The present invention intends to disclose a method of sharing data between wearable devices with simple manipulation only.